Festivals, Carriages, and Dinners
by luvlifecharm
Summary: It was years after they meet but their encounter was unexpected, the timing was really off and it wasn't the best of places. She never thought of him as the person he had grown to be. DMHG


**Chapter One**

* * *

The rain drips exasperatingly slowly off the window panel as she sat in the carriage. The rusted metal smell of the door handle crept to her nose, triggering her to twitch is slightly sideways. Hermione was never much of a fiction person, despite of what the point of the festival is made of – Cultural Festival. Cultural Festival was an occasion where the wizardry world in London would reminiscence on the olden day's magic and their way of living. Alike in the Muggle's world, during the 1880s, wizards and witches in the magical world tends to wear similar clothing – corsets, dresses, and suits. Hermione sighed as she focused her gaze outside the window. Hogwarts was turned into the olden day's castle where St. Nicholas would undoubtedly enjoy. The redecoration of the environment didn't only occur at Hogwarts, it took place in the whole United Kingdom. A scornful look plastered on her face as she came to realize that the festival will be going on about a week or so. 

There was no one at the carriage, only her and the air occupies the space within it, and was standing still on the ground – unmoved. Everyone outside was gone and the whole of Hogsmeade street went deserted. It was typical for a rainy day, especially during spring season. The only thing she hated about the rain in Spring was it comes down anytime and often unexpectedly. The current rain was no other different that what was explained. Hermione was lucky enough to find a carriage for herself. She was completely aware of the fact that she could pop into any shops along the Hogsmeade street as she was looking for shelter but the Gryffindor bookworm preferred a decent place all to herself. As it was raining, many would just enter any shops nearby. Therefore, any shops she's going to head for shelter wouldn't abide by her previous wishes.

Hermione leaned back against the leather seat, inspecting the dusty carriage. The particular transport must've been made quite some time ago. She wouldn't be surprised though if it was made back in the 1880s. Her fingers touched the smooth oak walls of the carriage, anticipated on how the mankind first created any transportation. As she was busy pondering her thoughts, the door on the right of the carriage was suddenly flung open and in entered an individual. The door was closed behind him as he settled into his seat. Hermione's eyes snapped up and spotted the familiar looking man – blonde hair, grey-bluish eyes and the Malfoy as his surname. It was obvious that Draco was unaware that somebody had occupied the carriage. The place was evidently more comfortable before he entered and now disrupting her wishes of being just alone.

It had been quite sometime since they both last met. The graduation ceremony in Hogwarts ended years ago after the triumph of defeating the Dark Lord. Everyone was there on that memorable day with the sparkling chandelier hanging above the Great Hall where the observance took place. At the present, Harry with Ronald now became an Auror of what they wish to be. Hermione was currently working in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures; her post-Hogwarts career. Her love affair with Ronald had been left uncertain as they had their relationship on and off many times. Hermione is still close to both her best friends though work had drifted them slightly apart. They had their reunions during alternate weekends as Harry is pretty busy after establishing a family with Ginny – Hermione was jovial for them, of course.

Hermione, again, shifted uncomfortably in her crimson-colored dress with a plunging neck line that slightly reveals her cleavage. She looked intently at the grown-up Malfoy in his black suit that showed off his athletic built body very well. If she could, Hermione would compliment him on his nicely dressed features. She never bothered to speak as she perfectly knew he was the one who suppose to do so first. He invaded her privacy time and the straining irritated look that was drawn across her face is demanding for the reason. Although it was about a second ago the Malfoy heir entered, she was already tired of watching Draco straightening himself up. Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the tension that only bestowed upon her. Draco's head immediately flipped towards his side and was caught in surprise – something that never often happens to the Slytherin associate. It didn't take him long, though, to put back on a calm demeanor.

"Granger," he acknowledged her, offering a hand. "It seemed like a long time."

"Yes, it most certainly is Malfoy," I replied, taking his hand and shook it. Our actions were only based on the simple respect that we had for each other over the years. It seemed almost as though the childish hatred that we once had during our school years was gone nevertheless not completely.

"I wasn't aware that you were occupying this particular carriage. Cozy, isn't it?" Draco continued after the small hand shake we had. I just barely nodded at his statement since it was hardly even a question.

"And I was having quite the time of my life before you entered," I shot him back, topping an aggravated voice above the sentence. His reply, to my surprise, was a jolly ol' small chuckle. I raised my eyebrow, looking concerned. This wasn't the Draco that she had met years ago. They all say people change from time to time. Hermione agreed that assertion however that never occurs towards her.

Ronald and Harry changed during the years and had matured. Their minds and thinking weren't as foolish as their ones before plus a better view in making good choices in life.

"Why in heavens are you laughing? Is it something that I said amused you oh-so dearly?" Hermione asked nonchalantly, folding her arms towards her chest. Then there goes the infamous smirk that wiped across his lips – the one she was too familiar with during her years in Hogwarts.

"It seemed like you haven't changed much during the years we're apart, Granger," Draco spoke, indefinitely was teasing me. He seemed to like Hermione getting infuriated as though she was some kind of television show that was used for entertainment and entertainment only. Hermione snorted back at his respond. Then, the unexpected came along - a comfortable silence. She never experienced this feeling for a long time ever since Ron decided to put their relationship on an off mode. She missed the tranquil and serene moment where nothing felt unnerving or distressing. She was utterly staggered when she came to realization that, this particular moment she had missed so much, is shared between her and Malfoy legatee.

'_Out of all people…_' Hermione mentally recapped herself as she turned away, looking outside the window once again. It wasn't long before Draco had decided to act upon the silence; he had, too, noticed the extra comfort-ness in amid them.

"So, Granger, how have you been doing lately?" he conversed, leaning back against the seat indolently as though trying to find another comfortable position. Almost immediately, Hermione's head turned around at the sound of his voice. She categorically wasn't used to his newly non-mocking attitude as being one of the main targeted people for his hounding ways back at Hogwarts.

"I am doing quite well, erm, thanks." Saying 'thanks' to your old arch enemy wasn't the usual thing that anyone would ever do. '_Guess he really had finally gotten rid of that insensible persona._' Hermione thought quietly. "What about you? Have had the little younglings yet?"

"I'm doing quite finely at the moment though last checked, I haven't had planned to built on a family yet." Draco shot her a small smile that barely touched his lips – something very rare. Returning the smile, Hermione nodded her head. "What about you? The spark between you and Weasley had gone to an upper level?"

Hermione felt a small amount of heat went up to her cheeks. She wasn't ready to tell the whole world that the relationship with Ronald isn't exactly steady; and to think of building a family? To mostly everyone except Ronald and herself, they had put in mind that things are going well in among them. Even Harry wasn't aware of their on and off moments. "I, uh, am not with Ron for the time being," she started, noting not to stammer as she speaks. "Our relationship is currently at an off moment."

As though he cared, Draco nodded solemnly – not saying a word. "Well," Draco cleared his throat as he looked over Hermione's shoulders and out the window. "I'm thinking that the rain isn't going to end anytime soon." Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement. At least he knew when to change the topic…

"So, what are you exactly doing right now Malfoy?" Hermione asked, softening her voice a little. She didn't have to use the defensive tone against him anymore, seeing already that how much he had grown into.

Twitching an eyebrow, Draco opened his mouth to respond. "Well, technically I'm in a carriage sitting here with you as to wait for the rain to pass." With his reply, he managed to put a grin on her face. "I've had started in the investing business throughout the whole of Britain. I'm planning to expand it, though, to overseas – mainly in Asia. With the amount of money I inherited after my father's death, I've deliberated about it and decided to make it grow." As Draco's gaze returned back to Hermione's features, he was met up with a smirk that drawn across her face. "What?" he asked, skeptically, as though the smirk had offended him.

"It's nothing…" Hermione spoke, exchanging the smirk to a smile. "I'm just…well; I'm just surprised that you're actually into these sorts of things."

Draco shrugged at her comment. "Well, what can I say? I tend to bolt from the blue."

"Well, clearly, you have made it obvious on the moment you've started talking when you entered the carriage." Hermione remarked as Draco just gave a deep chuckle. "You do seem to change a lot from the past; enthusiast me, Malfoy. Precisely, what are you trying to hide?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not quite composed yet to speak about my past; especially not in this place" he answered, closing towards her. "But if you oblige my offer for a dinner back at the mansion, I very much will allow you to read my like a book."

Hermione's breath was short, due to the imminence amid them. They were so close that she found her chocolate brown eyes lost into his pool silvery blue ones; so close that she was afraid that if she made any replies to his offer, their lips would touch. She felt her heart racing with anticipation as the intense moment never seemed to disappear.

"I'll take that as a yes," Draco continued after the small pause, his voice lowered dangerously yet in a seductive manner. "Tonight at six-thirty, dinner. Me," he gestured himself, having his thumb at his chest. "And you," he sustained. Hermione felt her sharp breathing as he touched her hand that was sitting on her lap.

It wasn't before another small pause; Draco regained back to his original position and smirked at her. "Don't forget to be punctual," he then got the door open and stepped out the wet path though the rain had perceptibly stopped. "Granger," he added before shutting the door tight, leaving Hermione to be the only one occupying the carriage. The way he ended their conversation with her surname seemed unadulterated and had reached out to her in a poignant aspect.

Hermione relaxed slightly though her mind pondered about his previous presence and the dinner offer. Draco had really changed a lot and she wasn't used to it – at all. It felt so wrong yet, in a way, so right. She concluded that she was the only one, between the Trios, that noticed him changing throughout these years. Her curiosity had indeed urged her to accept his offer for dinner at the mansion however, if Ron or Harry finds out about it, she would have had a hard time to explain herself.

* * *


End file.
